guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Chien du Saint-Bernard
. . . . . Chien du Saint-Bernard . . . . . thumb|260px|Pendant des centaines d'années les chiens saint-bernard ou leurs ancêtres protègent les paysans ou les voyageurs à la frontière de l'actuelle Suisse et de l'Italie.thumb|260px|Erga Oenz SHSB 94.631, est chien de trait à Herzogenbuchsee, comme la majorité des saint-bernard.[[Fichier:Asb.jpg|thumb|260px|Charles Burton Barber : En route pour l'école. Peu à peu le sauveteur et le chien de trait deviennent les protecteurs du foyer.]]thumb|260px|Chiens du Saint-Bernard, Hector Lemaire (1896). Chien du Saint-Bernard (1833), appelés successivement dogues, mastiffs, chiens-barry, Heilige Hunde, ces géants des Alpes deviennent les saint-bernard en 1862. C'est une race d'énormes chiens venant des montagnes suisses, mais présents partout dans le monde, même hélas dans les assiettes des Chinois et d'autres Asiatiques. Le saint-bernard descend en partie des chiens d'origines asiatiques utilisés comme molosses par les légions romaines. Les chiens de guerre des garnisons en Helvétie sont des ancêtres de la race, comme de celle du bouvier bernois. Le Professeur Theophil Studer (1845 - 1922) les voient descendants principalement de chiens, appelés chiens de tourbières, existant dans les Alpes suisses dès l'âge du Bronze 1200-800 avant J.C.. Cette origine semble la piste la plus scientifique, même si des croisements probables font que l'origine asiatique de certains ancêtres n'est pas à rejeter. La race est rapidement créée. En 1867, Heinrich Schumacher réalise les premiers documents généalogiques. La race se répand à travers le monde. Les concours se multiplient pour sélectionner les meilleurs sujets. A ses débuts, il est utilisé par les chanoines moines pour leur protection, mais aussi pour accompagner les voyageurs. Dès le début dans les années 1800 le saint-bernard devient célèbre comme sauveteur. Cette pratique est utilisée surtout à la fin du XIXe siècle dans la recherche de personnes perdues dans les montagnes ou victimes d'une avalanche. L'imaginaire populaire les affuble d'un tonnelet d'eau-de-vie accroché au cou destiné à revigorer les victimes du froid. D'autres sont des animaux de trait très léger pour les paysans des montagnes, l'armée suisse et par la suite les hôteliers pour balader les enfants des clients. Des productions cinématographiques contribuent à faire aimer du public les saint-bernard. Le saint-bernard a pour réputation d'être un chien intelligent et fidèle. Il adore les enfants et les autres chiens. De nos jours, du fait de son caractère il est devenu le chien préféré de bien des familles. Le saint-bernard est un bon gardien, car il est très impressionnant et il peut devenir dangereux si l'un de ses maîtres ou de ses chiots est attaqué. La devise du saint-bernard est : Noblesse, dévouement et sacrifice. : Soyez bénis, animaux courageux, : Que nourrit Saint-Bernard sur son front orageux ; : Vous qui, sous les frimas qu'un long hiver entasse, : Des voyageurs perdus courez chercher la trace. : Histoire du chien - Elzéar Blaze. Tribute to iron of kibraz ! * * * * [[Fichier:Asb0.jpg|thumb|center|600px|Publicité du Financial Times.]] * * * * * * * * * ORIGINES . Des origines en partie asiatiques . thumb|260px|Bas-relief du palais de Ninive Assyrie, vers 668 à 630 avant J.C..Le saint-bernard fait partie de la famille des molossoïdes. Son origine est en partie asiatique. Les ancêtre des chiens molossoïdes montagnards, dont le saint-bernard, semblent apparaître vers 2.000 av. J.C. en Assyrie. Ils sont utilisés pour la guerre et la garde des troupeaux qu'il défendent contre les lions. On les retrouve en Mésopotamie dans la région d'Elam (Est du Tigre et au nord du Golfe Persique). Le légendaire dogue du Tibet ou mastiff du Tibet est aussi un lointain parent. Malgré bien qu'il ait évolué on retrouve des traces de son existence remontant à plus de 3.000 ans. Pendant des millénaires les mastiffs du Tibet sont de très puissants chiens de garde de villages, des troupeaux et des des monastères tibétains. Entre 1200 et 1100 avant J.C., les Phéniciens s'installent à l'ouest et forment des colonies en Sicile, Espagne, France et Angleterre. Des chiens du Tibet, donnés à Alexandre le Grand, combattent des fauves dans les arènes. Une description en est faite par Aristote. Il est également donné comme ancêtre probable des chiens utilisés par les légions romaines. Ils sont tous à l'origine de nos molosses et chiens de montagne. * * * * thumb|center|600px|L'origine des molosses : le Dogue du Tibet. * * * * Des Romains aux moines . thumb|260px|Légionnaire et son molosse.Les molosses romains combattent les grands fauves dans les arènes et sont utilisés comme chien de guerre. Présents dès le Ier siècle avant J.C. en Helvétie ils sont les ancêtres de la race comme de celle du Bouvier Bernois. Les molosses romains gardent les camps. Ils vont à la chasse au gros gibier avec des chiens plus rapides. A la fin de l'Empire, en ces temps troublés, on peut facilement imaginer que des paysans se servent de leurs descendants pour surveiller leurs maisons et défendre les troupeaux. Quand aux seigneurs germains ils ont du après leurs victoires récupérer les chiens de guerre des vaincus et les croiser avec leurs chiens. Mais tout cela est fort possible, mais en rien privé scientifiquement. L'origine des saint-bernard la plus fréquente ce sont assurément les molosses dits des tourbières, qui existent dans les Alpes suisses dès l'âge du Bronze (1200-800 avant J.C.). * * * * thumb|center|600px|Un général romain et son molosse. * * * * Les chiens de tourbières . [[Fichier:Asb7.jpg|thumb||260px|De gauche à droite - rangée inférieure: deux chiens néolithique et un chien d'âge de fer. Rangée du haut: deux Küherhünde(le chien de berger) et Barry.]]thumb||260px|Combats de Germains accompagnés de molosses.Le Professeur Theophil Studer (1845 - 1922) publie de nombreux articles sur les chiens préhistoriques. Il affirme que des chiens, appelés chiens de tourbières, existent dans les Alpes suisses dès l'âge du Bronze 1200-800 avant J.C.. Ils font déjà 65 à 70 cm au garrot. Il est probable que cette race est originaire d'Europe centrale et est élevé chez les Helvètes bien avant l'arrivée des Romains. Theophil Studer en est arrivé à cette conclusion après avoir étudié de nombreux crânes de chiens anciens et spécifiquement, un crâne âge du bronze de Karlstein. Il mentionne la der Grossen Kollektivrasse Alpenhunde (race commune des grands chiens alpins), à partir de laquelle toutes les races modernes peuvent facilement être retracés. Emil Hauck (1879 – 1972), autre zoologue célèbre, spécialiste de l'histoire canine, en arrive aux mêmes conclusions. Ce scientifique moderne écrit : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les contes anciens sur la transfert de grandes dogues de l'Asie vers l'Europe. Il n'y a pas d'ostéologie et pas des représentations imagées pour nous donner une preuve irrévocable. Tant Studer que Hauck en sont arrivés à la conclusion que tous les types de molosses européens ont évolué localement à partir de chiens néolithiques à différents moments et à différents endroits : : Nous ne pouvons pas nier qu'à l'époque romaine, certains chiens romains se sont croisés avec des populations de chiens des peuples vaincus. Toutefois, ces chiens n'étaient pas nombreux et cela n'a pas eu de conséquences importantes au sein des populations locales. * * * * Les chanoines de l'hospice du col du Grand Saint Bernard . Chiens de guerre . thumb|260px|Chien assis découvert lors des fouilles du temple de Jupiter et des abris romains.thumb|260px|Scène de chasse représentant une scène de chasse par des chiens d'un sanglier, venant de la plaque de fourreau d'une arme de poing découverte lors de fouilles au Grand-Saint-Bernard. thumb|260px|Saint Bernard de Menthon et un de ses chiens. Les Romains pour aller en Helvétie réalise, dans les années 47, un chemin pavé permettant le franchissement des Alpes au col aujourd'hui appelé le col du Grand Saint-Bernard. Dans les vallées des Alpes et dans les cols ils voyagent avec leurs lourds chiens de guerre. Les molosses font certainement la saillie aux femelles des mâtins locaux, des bouviers suisses, dans les abris des cols, puis en redescendant dans les vallées d'Aoste et du Valais. La découverte d'un chien assis lors des fouilles du temple de Jupiter et des abris romains du Grand Saint-Bernard. La sculpture a certainement été amené de lieux plus propices au travail des artistes dans l'Empire. Mais je lie cela à une présence de chiens accompagnant et protégeant les voyageurs depuis l'âge de bronze. On retrouve des squelettes de puissants bouviers dans toutes les tourbières. En 940, les Sarrasins occupent le bourg de Saint-Maurice d'Agaune, sur la route du Grand Saint-Bernard et leur présence y est encore mentionné en 942. Ils font pas moins de dix raids de 941 à 942''Castrum 7: Zones côtières littorales dans le monde Méditerranéen au Moyen Âge : défense, peuplement, mise en valeur'', Volume 76 de Casa de Velázquez, Collection de l'École française de Rome, École Française (Roma.), Collection de la Casa de Velázquez, Jean-Marie Martin, Casa de Velázquez, 2001, p.117.. Vers l'an 960 les Sarrasins sont chassés du mont Saint-Bernard. Ils opposent une vive résistance. Saint Bernard de Menthon, livre un rude combat aux démons et aux faux dieux, alors maîtres de la montagne''Bulletin de l'Académie delphinale, Imprimerie de Prudhomme, 1850.. En réalité, les Sarrasins sont bien venus au mont Saint-Bernard. Vers 950, ils détruisent le temple romain de Jupiter et les abris au sommet du col. Comme cette montagne extrêmement froide est presque inculte ils y séjournent en petit nombre. Ils ont pu être surpris, en 989, et exterminés pendant leur sommeil. Bernard de Menthon n'est pas encore né et c'est certainement un religieux ou un noble, assisté de quelques hommes armés de lances, de faulx ou de haches, peut-être accompagnés de molosses, qui les massacrentBulletin de l'Académie delphinale, Imprimerie de Prudhomme, 1850. . Certains survivent et se joignent à des bandits locaux, les Arpétars, dits ''Sarrasins des montagnesNos ancêtres, les Sarrasins des Alpes, Archives vivantes romandes, Joseph Henriet, Editions Cabedita, 2002.. Habitant les rochers, les grottes... premiers occupants des montagnes dans l'actuelle zone frontière de la France, de la Suisse et de l'Italie, ils combattent les Celtes, les Germains, puis les Romains. Vaincus ils deviennent des assassins, des brigands ou des pillards. Ils volent les enfants des chrétiens dans les vallées''Nos ancêtres, les Sarrasins des Alpes'', Archives vivantes romandes, Joseph Henriet, Editions Cabedita, 2002. et rançonnent les nombreux voyageurs qui traversent cette région des Alpes. Vers 1050, saint Bernard de Menthon, archidiacre d'Aoste, voyant régulièrement des voyageurs arriver terrorisés et détroussés, décide de mettre fin aux brigandages dans la montagne. Dans ce but, il fonde, au sommet du col du Grand-Saint-Bernard, l'hospice qui va porter son nom. Les chanoines de l'hospice, fidèles à la règle de saint Augustin, le Père de l'Ordre des Chanoines Réguliers, et à saint Bernard dit de Menthon, au sommet du col du Grand Saint Bernard, dès le milieu du XIIe siècle, s'entourent de grands chiens type montagne (en fait apparemment des matins) destinés dans un premier temps à la garde et à la défense. * * * * Du XIIe siècle au XXe siècle . thumb||258px|Blason représentant un ancêtre des saint-bernard dans l'église de Großbundenbach, datant de 1320.thumb|260px|Blason des Krenkinger (1350).En 1137, le comte Amédée III de Savoie donne à l'hospice Château-Verdun Val d’Aoste). Les voyageurs, secourus par les religieux, manifestent leur reconnaissance. A cette époque on ne trouve que peu de traces du saint-bernard ou de ses ancêtres. Vers 1320, leurs belles têtes apparaissent dans les armoiries de quelques familles nobles de Hailigberg. Dans une lettre de Henri Schumacher, adressée au Révérend J. Cumming Macdona qui introduit la race en Angleterre, du 29 août 1867, il écrit : : D’après une tradition des Pères du Saint-Bernard, la race de leurs chiens proviendrait du croisement d’une chienne danoise avec un mastiff (chien de montagne des Pyrénées), qui servait de chien de berger. Du mastiff, les descendants de ce couple auraient hérité l’intelligence, la finesse de l’odorat et le sens de l’orientation, et la chienne danoise leur aurait transmis sa grande taille et sa force. Au début du XVIIe siècle, les chiens sont toujours utilisés pour la garde de l’hospice. Comme dans toutes les fermes ils transportent le lait et le bois. Toutefois, ce n'est que vers 1660-1670 que les chiens apparaissent officiellement au Grand-Saint-Bernard, offerts probablement par quelques riches familles valaisannes ou vaudoises. C'est peut-être car les chanoines découvrent les qualités exceptionnelles de pisteur de ces braves chiens, qu'on parle d'eux. Quoique la première mention écrite de l'existence des chiens à l'hospice est faite en 1709 par le Prieur Ballalu : : En 1700, le Chanoine Camos, l'économe de la maison, fit faire une roue dans laquelle on met un chien pour faire tourner la broche.... En 1735, une note pour la réparation d'un collier de chien est insérée dans les comptes du Prieur. * * * * Chien des Alpes . thumb|260px|Le col du Grand Saint-Bernard.thumb|260px|Montage : Marie-Antoinette et son leonberg. L'histoire de la chienne danoise avec un chien de montagne des Pyrénées est possible. Mais les chiens du Valais et du Val d'Aoste sont issus des Chiens des Alpes, une race mentionnée par plusieurs auteurs, tels que Delabarre-Blaine (1803), Gayot (1867), Pertus (1893) et qui est répandue des Alpes rhétiques (les Grisons) à l'Autriche. Cette race va peu à peu être délaissée dans ces régions du fait de la disparition des grands prédateurs, ours, loups, lynx. Le professeur von Schulmuth, de Vienne, a retrouvé, dans les archives des princes de Metternich, la mention de chenils pour chiens de montagne semblables au leonberg et au saint-bernard dès 1625. Quant au docteur Luquet, il signale dans une importante étude consacrée à la race, dont Marie-Antoinette possède un temps un spécimen de fort grande taille. Le chien à cet époque ne ressemble pas vraiment aux saint-bernard actuels, surtout à poils longs. La grosse tête va être obtenue par quelques décennies de sélection. Il y a 150-200 ans, les saint-bernard ont des têtes bien moins molossoïdes. Ces chiens sont utilisés pour accompagner les voyageurs et surtout pour retrouver et sauver ceux qui se sont égarés dans la neige et le brouillard. Les chroniques publiées dans de nombreuses langues sur la manière dont ces chiens ont sauvé un grand nombre de vies humaines de la mort blanche, et les récits des soldats qui, en 1800, franchissent le col avec l’armée de Bonaparte répandent au XIXe siècle la renommée du saint-bernard partout en Europe. Le légendaire Barry, né en 1800 à 1814, sauve 50 personnes perdues dans la neige. * * * * Les récits des soldats . thumb|260px|Napoléon au Grand-Saint-Bernard : soldats, chanoines, chien saint-bernard.La Révolution française, du Consulat, et du Premier Empire, font que 200.000 soldats passent le col. Beaucoup sont tirés du péril des neiges par les saint-bernard. Le 20 mai 1800, Napoléon arrive au col du Grand-Saint-Bernard. De nombreux soldats se sont égarés dans les neiges. Ils sont découverts presque morts de froid et sauvés par les bons chiens des religieux. Le célèbre capitaine Coignet, dans ses souvenirs, parle de ses chiens, toujours en faction pour guider les malheureux qui tombent dans les avalanches de neige. Le général Berthier adopte un chien de la race de ceux de Saint-Bernard. En partant de l'hospice beaucoup de soldats embrassent et caressent longuement ces chiens suisses qui ont sauvé leurs vies et celles de tant des leurs. Partout en Europe ou, pour les rares chanceux, à leur retour dans leurs foyers, ils vont parler de cette race de chiens qui fait le bien. * * * * thumb|center|600px|L'armée de Napoléon traverse le col du Saint-bernard. * * * * Le croisement terre neuve des Alpes . thumb|260px|Essig prétend avoir utilisé un terre-neuve noir et blanc pour le croisement avec les saint-bernard.Durant les hivers 1816 à 1818, les tempêtes de neige sont tellement violentes que beaucoup de chiens périssent pendant leur mission de sauvetage. Les chenils de l'hospice du Grand-Saint-Bernard ont aussi, vers 1820, des problèmes de consanguinité. Puis il sont décimés par le maladie de Carré. Pour sauver la race les chanoines reconstituent le groupe avec des chiens de la même espèce en provenance des vallées avoisinantes. Pour augmenter les effectifs de leurs chiens, sans consanguinité excessive, les moines ont recours à l’apport de sang de terre-neuve. En 1855, un croisement est effectué avec des terre-neuve à poils longs, chiens qui se rapprochent le plus des saint-bernard par leur intelligence et leur force. Le but désiré est atteint et les chiens deviennent plus forts et plus endurants. De ces croisements est née la variété à poil long de la race Saint-Bernard... mais aussi des chiens noirs, noirs et blancs, et fauves charbonnés, qui donnés par les religieux vont devenir les leonberg. * * * * La race saint-bernard . thumb|260px|Heinrich Schumacher.thumb|258px|La sélection de Schumacher, les ancêtres de nos saint-bernard.La race est rapidement créée. Chien du Saint-Bernard (1833), appelés successivement dogues, mastiffs, chiens-Barry, Heilige Hunde, géants des Alpes deviennentt les saint-bernard en 1862. En 1867, Heinrich Schumacher (1831 - 1903) réalise les premiers documents généalogiques. Il expose ces chiens sensationnels à Paris, et en 1884, fonde le club du Saint-Bernard. La race se répand à travers le monde. Les concours continuent à se multiplier pour sélectionner les meilleurs sujets. Emil Hauck (1879 – 1972) précise aussi que : Les ancêtres directs de nos races de chiens suisses, qui ont été inscrits dans les premiers livres généalogiques à la fin du siècle dernier, n'étaient pas de race pure. Ils étaient des chiens adaptés pour des tâches spécifiques. Le fait que de nombreux chiens présentaient une morphologie similaire, ne peut pas être utilisé comme preuve de l'existence de chiens (génétiquement) de race pure. Max Siber a écrit une courte histoire du premier Stud Book suisse des saint-bernard, publié en 1884. Siber déclare : : Certains amateurs pensent que les saint-bernard ont seulement vécu au col. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ont vécu partout dans les fermes de ces montagnes suisses, mais même la maison dans les vallées du Valais et dans les campagnes autour de Berne. Toutefois, en 1927, le professeur Albert Heim, un spécialiste lors des concours de chiens, déclare : : Les chiens des vallées et les chiens de l'hospice étaient et sont toujours de la même race. Mes recherches, des photos et d'immenses collections de squelettes ne permettent pas une autre conclusion. Schumacher élève des chiens dans le but d’obtenir une race pure, conseille la Société cynologique suisse pour la tenue du Livre des origines et développe le jeune Club du Saint-Bernard par des prix obtenus à des expositions nationales et internationales et par des débouchés de ventesLes chiens Saint-Bernard d’aujourd’hui. * * * * thumb|center|600px|Contrairement au pays anglo-saxons et germanophones le saint-bernard est très mal étudié en France. * * * * * * * * * ASPECT GÉNÉRAL . thumb|260px|Proportions de la race.Il existe deux variétés du chien du Saint-Bernard, la variété à poil court (poil double) et la variété à poil long. Les deux variétés sont de grande taille; le corps est puissant, ferme, musclé et harmonieux; la tête en impose; l’expression est attentive. De caractère aimable, de tempérament calme à vif, il est vigilant. Proportions idéales Hauteur au garrot longueur du tronc = 5 : 6. La longueur du tronc est mesurée de la pointe de l’épaule à la pointe de la fesse. Proportion idéale entre la hauteur au garrot et la hauteur de la poitrineCHIEN DU SAINT-BERNARD (St. Bernhardshund, Bernhardiner). * * * * Tête . thumb|260px|Dr. Künzli's : Willi-Wood et Kean II (1896 Richard Strebel).thumb|260px|Uli von Berg und Thal SHSB 37.481.thumb|260px|Sieers Emir von Jura SHSB 15.532.Puissante et d’aspect imposant. Région crânienne . Vue de face et de profil, la partie supérieure du crâne, large et fort, est légèrement bombée; elle se fond de chaque côté en doux arrondi dans une région jugale haute et, fortement développée. Sur le devant, le frontal tombe d’une manière abrupte sur la racine du nez. La protubérance occipitale n’est que modérément marquée, alors que les arcades sourcilières sont fortement développées. Depuis la racine du museau, le sillon frontal se prolonge sur tout le milieu du sommet du crâne pour se perdre progressivement dans la région occipitale. La peau du front forme au-dessus des yeux des rides qui convergent en direction du sillon médian. Quand le chien est en éveil, elles se marquent davantage, et l’attache des oreilles forme alors une ligne droite avec la partie supérieure du crâneCHIEN DU SAINT-BERNARD (St. Bernhardshund, Bernhardiner). Région faciale . Museau : Court et d’une largeur homogène; chanfrein droit avec une gouttière médiale discrète. La longueur du museau est inférieure à sa hauteur (mesurée à sa racine). Truffe : Large et à angles bien marqués, elle est de couleur noire. Les narines sont bien ouvertes. Lèvres : Le bord des lèvres est noir. Les lèvres supérieures, fortement développées et pendantes, forment vers le nez un arc de grand rayon. La commissure labiale reste visible. Dents : Denture régulière, complète et puissante, avec un articulé soit en ciseaux, soit en pince. Un articulé en ciseaux renversé est admis. L’absence de PM1 (prémolaires 1) est tolérée. Yeux : De dimensions moyennes, de couleur brun foncé à noisette et modérément enfoncés dans les orbites, leur expression est aimable. Les paupières épousent au mieux la forme du globe oculaire et les bords des paupières sont totalement pigmentés. La fermeture naturelle et ferme des paupières est recherchée; un petit pli à la paupière supérieure, et un petit pli laissant apparaître un petit peu de conjonctive à la paupière inférieure sont admis. Oreilles : De taille moyenne; attache haute et large. La conque est fortement développée. Le pavillon, souple et de forme triangulaire, a l’extrémité arrondie; son bord postérieur est légèrement écarté, son bord antérieur est bien accolé à la joue. Cou puissant. Fanon de gorge et de cou modérément développéCHIEN DU SAINT-BERNARD (St. Bernhardshund, Bernhardiner). * * * * Tronc . thumb|260px|Jung Prinz Heußer SHSB 5.291, appartenant au Dr Künzli.Généralités : Aspect général imposant et harmonieux Ligne de dessus : Garrot bien marqué; ligne droite du garrot à la région lombaire, puis légèrement inclinée à partir de la croupe pour se fondre insensiblement avec l’attache de la queue. Dos : Large, puissant et ferme Poitrine : Cage thoracique modérément descendue avec des côtes bien cintrées; elle ne doit pas descendre plus bas que le coude. Ligne de dessous et ventre : Modérément remontée vers l’arrière. La queue a une attache large et forte; queue lourde et longue, la dernière vertèbre caudale devant atteindre au moins le niveau du jarret. Au repos, la queue est portée tombante ou légèrement recourbée vers le haut dans son dernier tiers; quand le chien est en éveil, elle est portée plus hautCHIEN DU SAINT-BERNARD (St. Bernhardshund, Bernhardiner). * * * * Membres . thumb|260px|Pluto von. Arth jeune, BZB 359 et Bergmann von Arth BZB ?.thumb|260px|Apollo II SHSB 178 chien de Schumacher est l'ancêtre de nombreux saint-bernard.thumb|260px|Ivo SHSB 88, élevé par le Dr. Künzli à Saint-Gallen.Membres antérieurs Généralités : Plutôt large du devant; vus de face, membres droits et parallèles Omoplate : Oblique, musclée et bien attachée contre la paroi thoracique Bras : De même longueur ou seulement un peu plus court que l’omoplate; angle entre l’omoplate et le bras pas trop ouvert. Coude : Bien au corps Avant-bras : Droit, doté d’une ossature forte et d’une musculature sèche Métacarpe : Vu de face d’aplomb, vu de profil légèrement fléchi Pieds de devant : Larges, doigts serrés, fermes et fortement cambrés. Membres postérieurs ''' Généralités : Arrière-main modérément angulé et bien musclé; vus de derrière, postérieurs parallèles et pas trop serrés. Cuisses : Puissantes, bien musclées, larges Grasset : Bien coudé, tourné ni en dedans ni en dehors Jambe : En position oblique, assez longue. Jarret : Modérément coudé, solide. Métatarses : Vu de derrière d’aplomb et parallèles. Pieds de derrière : Doigts serrés, fermes et fortement cambrés. Les ergots sont tolérés, pour autant qu’ils ne gênent pas les mouvements des postérieurs '''Allures Démarche harmonieuse avec des enjambées de grande amplitude et une bonne poussée de l’arrière -main; les antérieurs et les postérieurs se déplacent sur un plan parallèle au plan médianCHIEN DU SAINT-BERNARD (St. Bernhardshund, Bernhardiner). * * * * Robe . thumb|260px|Virgil, champion Amérique et Inde.Nature du poil Variété poil court : (poil double) poil de couverture dense, lisse, bien couché et rude; sous-poil abondant. Culotte légère aux cuisses; poil dense sur la queue. Variété poil long : Poil de couverture droit, de longueur moyenne; sous-poil abondant; dans la région des hanches et sur la croupe poil généralement un peu ondulé. Culottes bien fournies aux cuisses, franges aux antérieurs. Poil court sur la face et aux oreilles. Queue touffue. Couleur du poil Fond blanc avec des plages de couleur rouge-brun plus ou moins grandes (chien panaché) jusqu’à former un manteau rouge-brun ininterrompu sur le dos et les flancs (chien à manteau); le manteau déchiré (troué de blanc) est équivalent. Le rouge-brun bringé est admis. La couleur jaune-brun est tolérée. Les charbonnures en tête sont recherchées; un soupçon de noir sur le tronc est toléré. Marques blanches poitrail, nuque, pieds, extrémité de la queue, liste (sur le chanfrein qui se prolonge en tête) et bande autour du museau. Recherché : collier blanc, masque sombre symétriqueCHIEN DU SAINT-BERNARD (St. Bernhardshund, Bernhardiner). * * * * Taille et poids . thumb|260px|Le saint-bernard de grande taille.Limite inférieure : Mâles 70 cm - Femelles 65 cm Limite supérieure : Mâles 90 cm - Femelles 80 cm Les chiens dont la taille dépasse la limite supérieure ne sont pas pénalisés, si leur aspect général est harmonieux et si leur démarche est correcte. Plusieurs saint-bernard dépassent les 130 kg''Chiens'', Losange, Collectif, Artemis, 2004, p.13. , mais certaines femelles en France ne font que 51 kg. Le poids moyen est entre 60 et 100 kg''Chiens'', Losange, Collectif, Artemis, 2004, p.13.. Leur forte taille leur permet pendant des siècles de lutter contre les bandits, mais aussi les animaux sauvages et dangereux, des loups, des lynx. Le chien du saint-bernard peut détecter une présence jusqu’à six mètres sous la neige grâce à sa truffe humide. En effet, il possède, contrairement à la plupart des chiens, un sens de l’orientation extrêmement développé, peut prévoir des avalanches et des tempêtes de neige, et est à même de percevoir si une personne est vivante ou morte sous la neige. * * * * * * * * * ACTIVITÉS TRADITIONNELLES DES SAINT-BERNARD . Chiens de trait . thumb|260px||Chiens de trait dans une ferme.thumb|260px|Saint-bernard transportant un équipement de skieur.La disparition de la population helvète et romaine, du fait des Sarrasins fait que les bœufs, les chevaux, les chiens, sont retournés à l'état sauvage, dans les forêts. Les Suisses vont chercher ces animaux pour les employer de nouveau aux usages domestiques. Le petit peuple rural et artisanal suisse, comme dans d'autres régions d'Europe, utilise des attelages canins pour déplacer les charges dont le poids ne justifie pas l'emploi du cheval, beaucoup plus coûteux''Entre l'homme et l'animal: une nouvelle alliance ? Numéro 2 de Collection "Épistémologie et éthique du vivant", Joseph Duchêne, Joseph-Paul Beauphays, Laurent Ravez, Presses universitaires de Namur, 2002.. Les saint-bernard effectue dans le cadre de l'armée de multiples services en tant qu'animal de trait : transport des vivres, du courrier des militaires, des médicaments, etc... Les saint-bernard traînant voiturettes, petits chars et luges au service des enfants des touristes, vont être chose courante jusque dans les années 50. Une belle publicité pour les hôteliers... A Nice une revue locale écrit : : ''En outre, on pourrait encore utiliser en France comme chien d'attelage le Saint-Bernard ; les exemplaires y sont nombreux et gagneraient certainement à travailler plutôt que de rester dans une inaction complète qui les amollit. De nos jours, on peut parfois découvrir la montagne autrement avec de nouveaux accompagnateurs pour les balades hivernales : les chevaux comtois ou le saint-bernard qui font de puissants chiens de traîneaux''Stations de ski 2014'', Petit Futé (avec photos et avis des lecteurs), Dominique Auzias, Jean-Paul Labourdette, Petit Futé 2013.. * * * * Accompagner ou sauver les voyageurs . thumb|260px|Chanoines et chiens saint-bernard partant secourir des voyageurs.thumb|259px|Religieux et chiens secourant des voyageurs.thumb|260px|Saint-bernard essayant de sauver une victime.thumb|260px|Pendant des siècles les vieux saint-bernard apprennent aux jeunes comment sauver des vies humaines.Depuis cinq siècles, les chanoines perfectionnent ces chiens et les adaptent aux conditions de vies très difficiles au sommet du col. Pendant toute cette période, ils les utilisent de la façon suivante : en hiver, deux chiens, un jeune et un vieux, descendent, chaque matin, sur la route du côté italien de la montagne, vers Aoste ; deux autres descendent du côté suisse, vers Martigny. Ils vont jusqu’aux dernières huttes élevées pour les voyageurs. Même s’il a neigé pendant la nuit, les chiens retrouvent leur chemin, de sorte que les voyageurs arrivent immanquablement à l’Hospice en suivant leurs traces. On fait toujours partir deux chiens à la fois, pour le cas où il arriverait un accident à l’un deux, l’autre pouvant alors le remplacer. Les chiens ne reçoivent pas de formation spéciale des chanoines. Les jeunes chiens apprennent à effectuer des opérations de recherche et de sauvetage des chiens plus âgésDogs Learn by Modeling the Behavior of Other Dogs. Si les chiens rencontrent des voyageurs dans les huttes, ils cherchent à les entraîner vers l’Hospice. S’ils en trouvent dans la neige et en danger de mourir de froid, ils essaient de les réchauffer et de les ranimer en leur léchant le visage et les mains. S’ils n’y réussissent pas, ils retournent en hâte à l’hospice où ils font comprendre ce dont il s’agit. Les religieux emportent alors les objets nécessaires et se hâtent vers les malheureux qui ont besoin de secours. Les dangers que courent les 20.000 voyageurs qui passent par le col chaque années sont innombrables. Ils risquent leurs vies le long des pentes abruptes des montagnes, rendues glissantes par la glace fondue ou par la neige amoncelée qui recouvre souvent des abîmes sans fond. Le sentier qui frôle la montagne taillée à pic, est coupé au-dessus d'un précipice, et malheureux est celui qui se trouve forcé de passer par là. L'avalanche se détache mainte fois des flancs du rocher et ensevelit le voyageur. Mais celui-ci ayant évité la mort, court encore le péril d'errer, en cherchant sa route, au milieu d'une solitude glacée, vaste linceul de neige, et de voir arriver la mort sans avoir atteint un asile. S'il se couche, s'il s'endort, c'est un homme perdu : le froid glace ses membres, et, comme la neige tombe sans cesse, ce corps inanimé n'offre plus qu'une masse informe qui ressemble aussi bien à un rocher qu'à une créature humaine. Les saint-bernard vont sauver des milliers de voyageurs mais du fait des croisements avec le terre-neuve, chien à poil long, beaucoup de portées çà et là se mettent à comporter des chiots à poil long qui doivent être vendus. Ils ne peuvent servir pour le sauvetage. Leur poil se couvre de glace et les alourditClark, Anne Rogers; Andrew H. Brace (1995). The International Encyclopedia of Dogs. Howell Book House. pp. 381–383.. Heureusement une partie des chiots sont à poil court. Des chiens saint-bernard occupent des activités annexes au Petit Saint-Bernard, Gothard, Simplon, Splügen, Grimsel et Fürka. Les saint-bernard poursuivent leur activité de samaritains jusqu'à la moitié du XXe siècle. Le dernier cas connu de sauvetage alpin remonte à 1955. * * * * Barry . thumb||260px|Sculpture rendant hommage à Barry, Saint-Bernard qui a sauvé la vie à une cinquantaine de personnes.Le passage, des troupes napoléoniennes, coïncide avec la naissance, à l’hospice, du célèbre Barry, ce qui signifie petit ours en patois bernois. C'est un saint-bernard d'avant les croisements avec les terre-neuve, donc moins imposant et à poil court. Quand il pressent un danger, rien ne peut le retenir à l’hospice et, sur-le-champ, il file en toute hâte en aboyant aider les victimes des intempérie. Il porte à son collier une médaille mentionnant ses exploits gravés sur les deux faces, avec les noms de ses débiteurs et les dates des événements. Barry sauve la vie à plus de quarante personnes, grâce à son flair et son sens de l’orientation. Il meurt dans les circonstances suivantes. Un courrier sarde, venant de France, atteint le Saint-Bernard. Malgré les avertissements des moines qui le préviennent t du danger, l'homme veut s'en aller au village de Saint-Pierre, où l'attend sa famille. Ne pouvant vaincre l'obstination de cet homme, on lui donne deux guides et deux chiens, dont l'un est l'illustre Barry. Les cinq êtres s'éloignent, mais à une demi-lieue du couvent, l'avalanche les engloutit tous et on ne retrouve leurs cadavres qu'à la fonte des neiges. Un peu plus loin, à une demi-lieue, on retrouve les parents du courrier voulant monter à l'hospice retrouver le courrier sarde. * * * * * Des chiens saint-bernard contrebandiers . thumb|260px||Le saint-bernard est utilisé par les contrebandiers.thumb|260px|Le Tessin (ici Vallée de Verzasca) permet à un chien de passer du tabac facilement). Des chiens saint-bernard sont aussi dressés dans le but de faciliter le passage en fraude de marchandises, dont le tabac, entre les frontières suisse et italienne. La contrebande se fait surtout par les montagnes boisées, qui occupent le Tessin méridional''Albert Dauzat - Le Magasin Pittoresque, soixante-treizième année - Série III - Tome sixième, 1905.. ''L'éducation préparatoire des chiens contrebandiers est des plus curieuses. On se sert de préférence de la race du Saint-Bernard, très intelligente, qui montre, paraît-il, une remarquable aptitude à cet emploi. Pendant quelques semaines, le chien est placé dans un village italien, voisin de la frontière, où il est choyé et copieusement nourri. On l'emmène ensuite dans le village suisse le plus proche. Alors tout change pour la pauvre bête. Au lieu de caresses, ce sont les coups. On lui donne fort peu à manger, et un homme, costumé en garde-frontière italien, s'applique à se faire haïr et craindre de lui en lui prodiguant les mauvais traitements, tout en évitant, bien entendu, de le blesser''Albert Dauzat - Le Magasin Pittoresque, soixante-treizième année - Série III - Tome sixième, 1905.. Quelques jours de ce dernier régime suffisent. On lâche alors le chien avec un gros paquet de tabac solidement amarré sur le dos. Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier et quitte sans regret cette demeure inhospitalière. Son flair le porte aussitôt vers la maison où il était si bien traité en ItalieAlbert Dauzat - Le Magasin Pittoresque, soixante-treizième année - Série III - Tome sixième, 1905.. ''En arrivant à la frontière, il aperçoit un douanier italien. Il cherche à éviter le douanier qu'il redoute. Parfois le douanier tire un coup de fusil : si le chien est manqué, la contre-bande est sauvée. Le toutou arrive dans le village italien où on lui défait tranquillement sa charge de tabac, en attendant une nouvelle expédition''Albert Dauzat - Le Magasin Pittoresque, soixante-treizième année - Série III - Tome sixième, 1905.. ''Lorsque le chien a été manqué une première fois, il est bien rare que les garde-frontières parviennent à l'abattre au cours de ses voyages. Car la bête qui a senti de près le danger met en œuvre des ruses d'apache pour dépister son ennemi. Cette contrebande se fait sur une très grande échelle. Un douanier suisse de Stabio m'affirmait qu'en trois mois on tuait en moyenne de deux à trois cents chiens. Mais ceux qui s'échappent pendant le même temps et parviennent à franchir la zone dangereuse sont en nombre dix fois plus considérable. Or, chaque animal emporte avec lui une charge de sept à huit kilogrammes de tabac''Albert Dauzat - Le Magasin Pittoresque, soixante-treizième année - Série III - Tome sixième, 1905.. * * * * * * * * * Le saint-bernard en 2014 . En Occident . thumb|260px|SIMON SCANDIA'S.thumb|192px|Dempsey MELON CITY.thumb|192px|Draco VAN DEN ELIZIEESHOF.thumb|192px|Affiche du film Barry, avec Pierre Fresnay.Les ''saints sont généralement considérées comme doux, d'aimables compagnons de toute la famille. Cette race de chien est très populaire en Suisse dans les pays anglo-saxons (saints) et en Allemagne et Autriche (berhardiner). Par contre en France leur nombre est très réduit : 500. Sous le nom de WUSB-WORLD-UNION OF SAINT BERNARDS-CLUBS (Weltunion der St. Bernhards-Clubs) une organisation internationale est créée à Lucerne, le 23 Septembre 1967, par des clubs de saint-bernard indépendants pour une durée illimitée. Le but de la WUSB est d'unir tous les amis du saint-bernard dans leur recherche d'une interprétation universelle du standard de la race, de s'efforcer de maintenir la pureté, la santé et le caractère de la race mais aussi de créer et d'entretenir l'amitié entre les amateurs de saint-bernard. Les moyens mis en oeuvre pour la réalisation des objectifs sont: * Développer et entretenir une coopération à tous niveaux pour promouvoir la race et sa santé. * Viser une reconnaissance universelle du standard suisse. * Pratiquer l'échange régulier de juges entre les clubs membres. * Organiser, chaque année si possible, une réunion internationale de juges avec des conférences d'experts échange de documents, de films, de photographies, etc... * Proposer des directives et des recommandations visant à créer un type uniforme et universel et à maintenir la santé de la race. * Organiser des expositions, des présentations des congrès sur l'élevage et la santé du St.-Bernard. * Rédiger, publier et diffuser des club-magazines, des études, et autres documents, notamment l'organe officiel de la WUSB le " Barry International ". * Réserver rigoureusement l'accès aux WUSB-Shows aux seuls chiens porteurs d'un pedigrees reconnus par la Fédération internationale de cynologie. Le but actuel est de revenir à des chiens conformes à leurs ancêtres suisses : poils courts et sportifs. Cette race de chiens connait l'amour du public grâce au cinéma. Tout a commencé avec le film de Richard Pottier, Barry, en 1948. Pierre Fresnay et Pauline Carton, sont les vedettes du film comme le chien. La race doit son succès quand il a été dépeint comme un bouffon aimable dans le film Beethoven et ses nombreuses suites. En 2006, le musée des chiens du Saint-Bernard est créé à Martigny afin d'y présenter les célèbres chiens. L'histoire de l'hospice et du col du Grand-Saint-Bernard y est également racontée. * * * * * Le saint-bernard animal de boucherie en Extrême-Orient . En Chine . thumb|261px|Le chiot destiné à la boucherie est acheté ou volé en Occident. Mais des élevages se mettent en place en Asie, car c'est très rentable.thumb|260px|Croisement de saint-bernard attendant une mort atroce en Chine.thumb|260px|Ferme d'état de la Chine communiste produisant des chiens pour la boucherie.thumb|258px|Un pauvre chien, croisement de saint-bernard a été élevé dans une cage trop petite pour qu'il grossisse plus vite.thumb|250px|Des chiots saint-bernard volés se retrouvent grâce aux volés en Chine. Ils finissent leurs vies brûlés, puis mangés par des Chinois ou des touristes. La souffrance et la peur ressenties par l'animal, durant son agonie, rendent soit-disant sa viande plus tendre ou aphrodisiaque. C'est lié aux montées d'adrénaline qu'elles provoquentLES CHIENS ET LES CHATS DESTINES A LA CONSOMMATION EN ASIE.. Vers la Chine et la Corée des saint-bernard sont exportés du monde entier. Beaucoup sont des chiots européens volés dans des élevages. Le saint-bernard, grand et gros chien, est considéré comme un animal de boucherie par les Chinois. C'est pour ces gens obsédés par l'argent une denrée rentable. Son caractère doux et sa faculté à se reproduire facilement, les chiots qui grandissent vite, le goût de sa chair, font que pour son malheur, il a tous les critères que recherchent les éleveurs. A 20 minutes en voiture au nord de Pékin est situé la Shunyi State Farm Dogs. C'est un élevage construit par la dictature communiste. Dans les chenils spacieux des saint-bernard aboient fort et s'excitent pour obtenir une caresse des rares visiteurs. Nous allons étudier comment mieux élever les animaux, dit le directeur. Puis il délire sur la race pure de ces chiens venant dit-il fièrement de la Suisse. Le vieux symbole national suisse transformé en viande industrielle. Élever un saint-bernard est quatre fois plus rentable que l'élevage des porcs et trois fois plus rentables que le poulet, proclame la télévision chinoiseFleischhunde in China werden gezüchtet in Fleischhundefarmen. Chez les militants des droits des animaux et pour le citoyen suisse normal il est une légende, le point de repère et la fierté de la nation suisse. Les saint-bernard représentent l'altruisme et la générosité. Le vice-président suisse Kasper Villiger dit qu'il ne faut pas condamner les habitudes alimentaires d'autres pays. Il ses saigne par une patte pour qu'ils meurent lentement et après les chiens sont battus à mort pour provoquer chez eux un rush d'adrénaline et ainsi obtenir une viande qui renforce la virilité du consommateur. Un appareil, ressemblant à un chalumeau, est utilisé pour brûler les poils et la peau du chien l'animal alors qu'il est solidement attaché sur une table. Les Asiatiques Coréens ont coutume de commencer par les pattes et remonter lentement vers la tête. Inutile de vous décrire la souffrance ressenti par les saint-bernard pendant cette crémation. Tout le monde mange du chien en Chine. Fini le temps du bol de riz ou du chien surtout dégusté par les riches hommes voulant affirmer leur virilité. De nos jours, femmes et enfants apprécient aussi une bonne soupe de chien. Les touristes raffolent également de ce met exotique. En Chine on préfère la viande tendre et abat des chiens âgés de 6 à 12 mois. C'est à cet âge que leur viande est la meilleure. On tue officiellement 300.000 chiens chaque année en ChineEt un steak de chien!. On peut également le cuisiner chez soi, après avoir acheté la viande sur le marché. Cela coûte tout de même environ 25 euros le kilo, voire bien plus cher pour de la viande recherchée comme celle de saint-bernard, venant de Suisse. Le commerce de la viande de chien en Chine * * * * * En Corée . thumb|261px|Un saint-bernard va finir dans les assiettes de Coréens, comme les chiens dans les cages.thumb|260px|Boucher découpant un saint-bernard. En Corée, manger du chien s'est généralisé dans les années 80 quand on attribue à la viande de chien et de chat des vertus soit-disant aphrodisiaques ou curatives pour les rhumatismes. Un saint-bernard est à vendre, à côté d'autres chiens entassés dans des cages. Nous sommes sur le marché de Moran, dans la ville de Sungnam, le plus grand marché de chiens en Corée. Là-bas, certains jours de la semaine sont considérés comme jours de chiens. Après le chien est jeté vivant sur la grille de barbecue et cuit sur la braise vivant. Dorénavant, les bouchers de chiens agissent à l'abri des regards, et les étrangers sont tenus à l'écart. Mais rien ne prouve que les méthodes de mise à mort se soient amélioréesCorée (suite) . Les Coréens ont mis au point un four conçu pour rôtir même un gros saint-bernard vivant. En matière de barbarie, cela dépasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer! Deux à trois millions, c'est le nombre de chiens qui sont cuisinés chaque année en Corée du sud. * * * * * Vietnam . thumb|260px|Chiens que l'on mène à la mort après avoir été torturés pour améliorer la qualité de la viande.thumb|260px|Réseau mafieux opérant en Thaïlande. Dans de nombreux restaurants vietnamiens, mêmes les enfants peuvent choisir le chien ou le chat qu'ils désirent manger... Il est courant que l'animal soit gardé vivant dans la cuisine et tué au moment d'être cuisiné... L'animal est d'abord saisi hors de sa cage à l'aide d'un crochet qu'on lui plante dans le cou. On le frappe sur la tête avec une planche en bois, puis on l'égorge. Il est ensuite jeté vivant dans l'eau chaude quelques instants pour faciliter l'écorchage. Et finalement, l'animal est extrait de l'eau bouillante puis jeté sur la table et écorché vivant. Enfin, sans peau, et respirant encore, il est jeté dans de l'eau froide avant d'être cuisiné. Ces odieuses pratiques deviennent à la mode là-bas. Les nouveaux riches communistes affectionnent ces restaurants dans lesquels on mange du chien et du chatHanoï. Les Philippines ont interdit la consommation de viande de chien. Pourtant l'on en tue environ 500.000 clandestinement. Bangkok compte beaucoup de partisans de la protection des animaux de compagnie, mais dans des villages dans le Nord la viande de chien fait partie de l'alimentation. La viande de chien est vendue au bord des routes. Le vendeur est repérable par une tête de chien égorgé accroché sur son stand. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Category:Zoologie Category:Suisse Category:Alpes